That's Life!
by PeaceBear
Summary: Tenchi Masaki an Ordinary guy. He meets a fellow school student in the strangest way. Soon to meet her old 'Friend'. His feelings for his new friend maybe interupted. T/R or T/A !? Chapt 3 up FINALLY!
1. Author Note Disclaimer

Author Note: I don't own the loveable Tenchi or the kick ass Ryoko or the Princess Aeka and so on and so on. :P the legal mumbo jumbo. I own Tasuki Okuda(Tenchi's Friend) though.  
  
Maybe from the summary you can't tell, but this is an All Tenchi Cast Fic. So don't leave, just go on and read. Please review too ^_^ i'd like that very much.  
  
Beware! i use some Japanese words but don't fret Here is where you can find out what they mean. If you want to:: http://www.dragonworldz.net/japeng.shtml  
  
In this fic Tenchi is about 19-20, There is drinking in this fic and inorder for Tenchi to drink he has to be aleast 20 yrs old. (Achohol Law: Japan 20 - US 21. :P) Well i hope you like!  
  
=^-^= Niyow 


	2. New Friend Meet Old Rival

(UPDATED: 5/19/03 :: I fixed some of the typos. Enjoy!)  
  
Nichiyobi - Sunday  
  
Niji - 2:00 (pm)  
  
**New Friend Meet Old Rival**  
  
An apartment, quiet, simple, fairly peaceful, much like it's resident. The front door swung open, the light flowing in to shine on what it can. A young man stepped to the front door flicking on the light. He stood 5'6", midnight black hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, and a face that showed he was tired as hell. Picking up a suitcase, kicking off his shoes and closing the door with his heel, he headed over to his bed. Dropping the case on the floor he fell face first on his bed.  
  
"I survived Tousan(Father and Ojiisan(Grandfather), once again." His voice muffled by his blankets. He fliped over onto his back knocking over his suitcase with his foot. 'I miss them alot but i can't seem to get away, especialy Ojiisan's training.' He thought as he sat up.  
  
Grabing a remote control on his night stand he pushed a button and his radio came on. The channel was set on a Soft Rock station called 'Music Up Network'. A girls voice sang out soflty as the beat rised in tempo. Tenchi stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge. After walking back to his suitcase he set the sodapop down and opened the case. Rocking to the fast up beat song he grabed his tooth brush and and tooth paste then headed to his bathroom across from the kitchen. Once he stepped in he noticed a large puddle of water on the floor. He set down his stuff and kneeled the the floor.  
  
'How did this get here? I haven't been here for a few days.' Tenchi thought as looked around then saw something fall infront of his face. He looked up to see the puddle had formed because it was dripping from the ceiling. "Damn it! Just Great!" Tenchi stormed out of the bathroom. Grabing a towl from a small hallway closet, he opened it up and set it on the puddle.   
  
Sliping on his shoes at the front door he prepared for what he was going to say his neighbor upstairs. Closing the door he headed to the metal staircase leading up and down. Joging up the the small flight of stairs he headed down 5 doors. Slowing down as he approched the door he gathered his courage. 'Shit... what was i going to say? . . .Wing it Tenchi, your friends are always telling you that.' He extended his arm out and knocked on the door.   
  
A thought just struck him, 'If it was still dripping they must have been in the shower. Shit.' He heard someone running inside the apartment. "Hang on" he heard but couldn't tell if it was male or ... the door swung open, the person standing in it had damp wet cyan hair, wearing a loose green robe ... female. Her amber eyes seem to smile at him so did her mouth, cuz he was gaping stunned staring at her. Finally noticing what he was doing he blushed then began to stammer on about the puddle. She nodded and kept smiling at him.  
  
"So it's leeking? I don't know why because I didn't get any water on the floor. I'm sorry for the water, i'll call the manager and have him check out the problem. kay?" She smiled  
  
"Okay" Tenchi agreed to her plan of action. Then he seem to notice her. "Oh hey, are you Hakubisan?" Tenchi asked her.  
  
"Yeah i am, we goto the same art school, although i take Photography and you take Pen, Pencil, and Paint course."  
  
"Uh huh, wow, how'd you know that." He asked before she mischievously smiled.  
  
"I couldn't goto a school and not know about a cutie guy, such as yourself Tenchi Masakisan." as if on cue her phone rang. "I Gotta go, i'll see you around Masakisan." Tenchi blushed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, see you later Hakubisan."  
  
"Hhhmmm..." she cooed as if tasted something yummy, "Call me Ryoko." She winked and closed the door as the phone yelled at her. Tenchi's face was burning so much that he thought steam would come off it he was splashed with water. He slowly walked back to the stairs, down them, to his door, slipped his shoes off, pulled out his desk chair, sat down and melted.   
  
'Although i take photography . . . . and not know about a cutie guy, such as yourself.' Ryoko's words seem to easly flow in his mind. "She seem's to know alittle about me... and all i know is her name. Tasuki should know something about her, he knows everything about everything." Tenchi staighten up and picked up the cordless phone, dialing a number he waited for an awnser.  
  
"Moshi Moshi." A pleasent female voice awnsered  
  
"Can i speak to Tasukichan?" Tenchi asked  
  
"Sure you can, hang on and i'll get him." The lady set the phone down and Tenchi can hear her yell Tasuki. 'I can't believe he still wants to live with his mom.' Tenchi snickered.  
  
"Yo Tasuki here."   
  
"Tasuki! It's me Tenchi."  
  
"Oh, whats up Tenchi?"  
  
"Nothing much, just got back from visiting my father and grandfather."  
  
"Was it fun?"  
  
"Not at all, they made me work, but it felt like home." Tenchi smiled from the feeling of being home. "Oh yeah, i called to ask you a question."  
  
"About?"  
  
"A girl from school."  
  
"Nani desu ka?"  
  
"Who is Hakubi Ryoko?"  
  
"Hakubi.... hakubi...hhmm... The daughter of Washu Hakubi the professor at a prestegous chem school. I think Ryoko is taking photography,"  
  
"mm-hmm" Tenchi nodded to himself  
  
"She keeps to herself, but has alot of different kinds of friends, carefree, a party animal i've been told, and totaly wanted by most guys. Why the sudden interest in Hakubi?"  
  
"She . . . er... where does she live?"  
  
" ... That i don't know."  
  
"Ha... now you will, She lives above me."  
  
"What!? NO way! Aww damn your lucky!"  
  
"Hush, i am not." Tenchi was thinking about telling Tasuki his plight but then the news would be all over campus plus work. He decided to keep the sensitive inforamtion to himself.  
  
"Can i come over?"  
  
"I'm kinda busy right now."  
  
"Damn, okay. Yeah i have alot to finish before school, so i'll see tomorrow morning."  
  
"Okay, Ja Ne."  
  
"Ja." Tasuki and Tenchi hung up. 'He knows way to much, i wonder if he tells others about me?' Tenchi shrugged and went back to unpacking his things. Turning up his music and bouncing to the beat he finished unpacking and began cleaning and doing laundry. Although his apartment was probably the cleanest guy's apartment he needed something to do.  
  
*********  
  
Sanji nijuppun - 3:20 (pm)  
  
"Great, i have to get some food." He sighed as he went through his fridge and cuboards. Making sure all his lights were off he turned off his stereo, grabed his backpack, and his bike that was stored in the front door closet. Locking his door he walked his bike over and down the stairs. He lived on the second level so he only went down one flight. Once at the bottom he jumped on and sped off on to the side of the road. The wind in his hair made him feel good. Navigating his way around he finally reached the store. It wasn't to far but it wasn't a short bike ride either. Eyeing the bike rack after entering the lot he reached his destination. Locking his bike up he headed inside.  
  
Looking at a short list of the things he needed. Snagging a basket he began his journey through the store.  
  
X Biru - Beer  
  
X Cha - Tea  
  
X Gohan - Cooked Rice  
  
X Gyoza - Potsticker  
  
X Gyudon - Beef Bowl  
  
X (A new pair)Hashi - Chopsticks  
  
X Hiyamugi - Noodles  
  
-- Ika - Squid and Cuttlefish  
  
X Kyuri - Cucumber  
  
X Manju - Bun, Dumpling  
  
X Misoshiru - Miso Soup  
  
X Mochi - Rice Cake  
  
X Nori - Seaweed  
  
X Satsumaimo - Sweet Potato  
  
X Senbei - Rice Cracker  
  
X Shoyu - Soy Sauce  
  
X Tako - Octopus  
  
X Tsukemono - Pickle  
  
*35 mins later*  
  
Tenchi checked off the things grabbed. Heading in to the isle for cuttlefish, he noticed it was empty except for a young girl looking over the items, as he got closer to the cuttlefish he noticed thats what she was after aswell. It was out of her reach. She looked about 9-10 years old with aqua blue pigtails. She smiled and moved so that he can grab what he wanted.  
  
"Sumimasen, Do you need help?" He smiled back to her  
  
"Hai, Arigatou." She said, her childish voice very sweet and soft.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Ni, Dozo." Tenchi reached up and pulled down two cuttlefish then handed them to her. She smiled brightly, "Arigatou." She bowed.  
  
"Do itashi mashite." He bowed his head as she skipped off. Grabbing the last items on his list, he quickly ran off to the cash register. After paying for his food he packed it all in to his backpack. Unlocking his bike a fancy car pulled up and picked up the little girl. 'Must be a rich child' He rode off back to his house. Pulling up to the stairs he noticed Ryoko walking down them. She was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt with short blue sleeves and carring a one strap backpack.  
  
"Konban wa Masakisan." Ryoko nodded and smiled.  
  
"Konban wa Ryokosan, go ahead and call me Tenchi." Smiling in return.  
  
"Okay Tenchisan." Ryoko giggled. "I was just on my way to Makudonarudo, would you like to join me?" Ryoko reached the bottom of the stairs and was standing infront of Tenchi. The wind lightly blew past the two and a sweet lilac smell drifted from Ryoko towards Tenchi. He found it a bit hard to think of what he was going to do when he was thinking about her perfume, so he opened his mouth and let words flow.  
  
"Sure, i'd love to, but i have to put my things away." Ryoko's smile grew after saying yes.  
  
"Okay, cool, i'll wait for you." Tenchi headed up stairs and put his things away, he quickly put his food away too. Locking the door he ran down stairs. He didn't need his bike since Makudonarudo was right down the street. Standing at the bottom steps he saw Ryoko at a Jido-Hanbaiki. She turned around and noticed he was back.  
  
"Okay lets go!" Tenchi smiled.  
  
Walking side by side the walked down the street talking about school and 'The Arts'. Ryoko would take a sip of her drink now and then. They round the corner and were infront of a restarunt with 'The Golden Arches' ( ^-^;; maybe now you know where they went). Heading inside they waited in line to buy their food. After paying for the food the headed outside to sit at a table. Tenchi became quite comfertable around Ryoko, they talked like old friends. About family, past events, more about Arts like inspirations, goals, and role models.  
  
A lady about the age of 22 walked past Tenchi and Ryoko. After turning around and recognizing Ryoko, the young lady bolted off to a clothing shop near-by.  
  
"Well Hello there Ryokooni." A new voice arrived. Tenchi looked up to see the voice belong to a beutiful young lady around the same age as himself and Ryoko. She had dark purple hair with a short layer on top with two long tails under it. Her redish eyes focused on Ryoko. The 22 yr old lady was with the purple haired girl.  
  
"I thought the i saw some royal carriages run by here, Princess." Ryoko huffed. Tenchi looked confused.  
  
"She's a princess?" He whispered as the Purpled hair girl made her way around the low fence, sending her 'friend' off to get them food.  
  
"Hardly, he father owns alot of big companies." Ryoko informed him as the young lady sat down at a table next to them.  
  
"Don't forget that he works and runs half the government." She filled Tenchi in. "So who's your friend Ryokosan?"  
  
"What happend to Ryokooni?" Ryoko questioned, "This is Tenchi Masaki, a friend from school. Tenchisan meet Aeka Juraisan (--Here's what the Title means)."  
  
"Ohh Jurai. I see now. Hajimemashite Juraisan." Tenchi did his best to turn and bow while sitting. Aeka did the same.  
  
"Hajimemashite Masakisan." Aeka's friend arrived with some food.  
  
"So Ryokosan, i heard about your mother." Aeka taunted  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Ryoko finished off her drink and stop the topic from happaneing. Tenchi kept quiet feeling that their nice meal was unbalanced by Aeka's some what intrusion, he dismissed the feeling quickly, trying to think of something to say. Aeka beat him to it.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear it least to say, By the way, I did over hear about you getting an acceptance letter to that Photography School you love so much." She grinned not looking at Ryoko while biting into her chicken nuggets.  
  
"How'd you know that? I haven't told a soul yet, not even my Mother!" Ryoko looked a bit peeved that Aeka knew. Before Ryoko could say anything else there was a beeping sound. Aeka angrly sighed as she uncliped her Poke-beru from her purse. Cursing under her breath she pack her food up and handed it to her friend.  
  
"Well, i'll be seeing you around Ryokosan. Business calls. Sayonara Ryokooni and Masakisan." Aeka stood up and bowed then left with her friend only to enter a fancy car and drive away.  
  
"Heh heh, sorry about that Tenchisan, Aekasan has a knack for bothering me, we go waaay back." Ryoko threw their trash on to the tray.  
  
"Ii desu, I really didn't mind." Tenchi kinda lied but smiled to make her feel better. Ryoko smiled back.  
  
"Wanna head home then?" Ryoko asked before standing up.  
  
"Sure, i have to get ready for School tomorrow." Tenchi stood up, helping her with the garbage they threw it away and left the small food court area. Tenchi checked his watch, it was half past 5. Their conversation was less talkitive then before but they just liked walking and being in eachothers presence. Walking up the first flight of stairs they stopped and Ryoko turned to Tenchi.  
  
"Thanks for coming along Tenchi, I had a nice time." Ryoko smiled and tilted her head.  
  
"Y-Yeah, me too." Tenchi smiled nervouly lightly blushing.  
  
"Hope we hang out soon Tenchi Masaki." With that Ryoko headed up to her door.  
  
"Ja Matta Ne" Tenchi yelled out to her  
  
"Ja"   
  
Tenchi ran to his door then opened it. Closing it behind him he broke out in a dance. "YEAH!" Tenchi grinned to himself throwing his arms in the air. "WHOO!" . . . He quickly covered his mouth remembering she lived right above him. 'Damn it! Oh well'. Slipping out of his shoes he silently danced over to his Stereo and turned on his Techno cd, that way he could keep dancing. Making his way over to the kitchen, he began to prepare a box lunch for tomorrow.  
  
**********  
  
Hachiji - 8 o'clock  
  
Tenchi logged off his computer, and turned off his TV. Slipping out of his shirt and jeans then throwing them in a basket he climbed into bed wearing his boxers. Placing his hands behind his head he thought about everything that had happened from the weekend to todays events as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Well, how was it so far? Please Read and Review. Sasami and Mihoshi will be appearing soon. I got the idea for this fic when i noticed water on my floor, cuz my parents upstairs bathroom sometimes leeks, lol. Well Ja Ne!   
  
=^-^= Niyow!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****  
  
Need Help!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tousan and Ojiisan = Father and Granfather.  
  
Nani desu ka? = What is it?.  
  
Sumimasen = Excuse me.  
  
Do itashi mashite = Your Welcome.  
  
Konban wa = Good Evening.  
  
Makudonarudo = McD's.  
  
Jido-Hanbaiki = Vending thingy (lol).  
  
Hajimemashite = Nice to meet you.  
  
Poke-beru = Beeper or Pager.  
  
Ii desu = It's okay.  
  
Ja Matta Ne / Ja Ne / Ja = See you later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************  
  
UPDATED: 5/19/03 :: I fixed some of the typos. Enjoy! 


	3. Acceptance With In

Getsuyobi - Monday  
  
Rokuji - 6 AM  
  
**Acceptance With In**  
  
The sun slowly rose outside a light blue curtain. A figure stirred under the silky covers. ~Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep~ a hand reached up and slammed the alarm clock. The covers curved the bodies every curve. Sitting up she brushed her fingures through her spikey cyan hair. Slamming her hand on her alarm clock again she turned on her radio. A lively song came up that made Ryoko want to get out of bed.  
  
Jumping out, tossing the covers on the floor she headed to the bathroom. Brushing her teeth and brushing her hair back she went to find an outfit. Grabing a long sleeve white shirt out of her closet then a pair of loose fitting jeans from the dresser she headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After drying and dressing she grabed her backpack and homework from her desk.  
  
Quickly going through some photographs from her trip to an old Shrine, she choose the best looking ones then turned everything off. Slipping on her shoes, stepping out into the cool fall air, she locked her door.  
  
Using one hand she shuffled through her backpack, searching for her CD player. She heard a knock on a door from below, shrugging she pulled out her cd player and put on the headphones. Tossing her one strap backpack on her shoulder and still holding her photos she headed toward and down the stairs.   
  
~~Slam~~ Ryoko dropped her cd player and photos to face a stunned Tenchi and Friend.  
  
"I'm soo sorry" a blond boy, and inch or two taller then Tenchi.  
  
"Ii desu" Ryoko bent down to pick up her stuff as Tenchi rushed over to help her.  
  
"Ohayo, Ryoko-San." Tenchi picked up her photos but didn't hear her say Ohayo back. He was amazed by her photos, the portraited the old shrine and brought them back to life. "Wow." He saw her hand and snapped out it. Standing up with her he handed the photos over. "Gomen"  
  
"Ii desu ii desu...Ogenki desu ka?" She smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, how 'bout you?" Tenchi smiling back blushing slightly. Tasuki is starting to feel a little left out now.  
  
"I'm okay. Just nervous that my photos won't be accepted." Ryoko shuffled through them then shoved them into a pocket in her bag.  
  
"I think you're wrong." Tenchi waved his hand to dismiss her opinion, "I think you did a wonderful job." Truthfully smiling. Ryoko felt a blush, 'I've had guy oogle over me and compliment me on everything, but . . . i've never seen that expression on a guy.' She thought smiling back with a nod. 'Maybe he's...'  
  
"Hi there, I'm Tasuki Okuda, Nice to meet you Hakubi-san." Tasuki offered his hand, Ryoko shook hands with him, "Nice to meet you too. You guys are going to be late for school." Ryoko looked at her watch. Tenchi did the same.  
  
"Uh-oh... come on Tasuki-san, Miss Seto Toiryama is not going to be happy with us." Tenchi headed down the stairs after Ryoko. What abot you Ryoko-san?" Tenchi asked refering to school.  
  
"I have to pick something up at work before going to school. I'll be fine." Waving she headed off in the opposite direction then Tenchi and Tasuki.  
  
Turning up the music on her cd player she ran down the sidewalk to the fast pase music of Chemical Brothers "Hey Girls Meet Boys". Swerving around the others who walked she caught site of her work. She neared the end of the sidewalk. The sign flashed ~walk~ just in time, she didn't have to slow down. Jumping over the side railing then crossing the street she haulted infront of a small pet store. Taking off her headphones she walked through the door with a dingling sound of a bell.  
  
"Kiyone-san?" Ryoko looked around. "Hello!" a women in her mid 20's poked her head around the corner. "Be right there." She dissappeard behind the corner. "Mew!" Ryoko looked down to see a furry little creature the shop adopted. "Ryo-oh-ki-chan, hey there you little rascal." Ryoko picked her up and hugged her as she headed over to the back room. "Kiyone-san, i'm just here to pick up my paycheck."  
  
"Okay, it's in the office. In your mail box." Kiyone said as she fed some new kittens.  
  
"Thanks" Ryoko set Ryo-oh-ki on the floor and turned into the office. Grabbing her check she headed out. "Bye Kiyone-San." Reaching the front door she heard a bye from Kiyone, leaving the store with another dingling.  
  
'Okay, I'll cash my check and then head to school. Great! My day is going ok today... so far.' Smiling to her thought she headed off to finish another task.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kyuji - 9 am  
  
A student just finished up on his report on Yoshiya Nobuko. "Nicely put together, You may take a seat, Who's up next" The teacher scanned his list of names as the student took his seat. "Ah, Hakubi Ryoko." Ryoko stood and gathered her things. She headed up to the front of the room. "Whe you're ready" the teacher nodded.  
  
Ryoko tried to think, she felt like her courage was draining, she thought of Tenchi's comment earlier on ' "I think you're wrong. -- I think you did a wonderful job." ' Taking a deep breath she set her pictures of a few shrines on the projector. She began her Essay on the Kumano Sanzan Shrines.  
  
"The Kumano Sanzan Shrines, which consist of Hongu-" She pointed to the first picture, "-Hayatama, and Nachi Shrines,-" then the two other pictures, "-become the focus of the religious faith of nobles in the Heian period (794-1185 AD), who believed that the deep and wide-ranging mountainous areas were the world's Pure Land. Later, the Kumano worship spread to the samurai warrior class, and in the Edo period (1600-1868), to the general public. Many people made pilgrimages to Kumano. The pilgrimage was often likened to a procession of ants, and was referred to as the ÅgAnt Pilgrimage to Kumano." She took a breath and showed a few more pictures, "Pilgrims beliedved that their sins would be forgiven and their spirits would be purified by walking the steep and treacherous mountain road which is full of difficulties."   
  
"Thank you Miss Hakubi, that was lovely. You can take you're seat now." Ryoko regathered her things and took her seat as the teacher called on the next student. 'Phew! Wow... it wasn't to hard, But i can't believe i froze. Thanks Tenchi' She sighed of relief. 'I owe him, even if he doesn't know it.'  
  
Class ended after three more student told their essays. "Hakubi i'd like to speak to you" the teacher said after most of the students piled out of the class. "Okay" Ryoko grabed her bag and headed to his desk. She noticed his new desk name stand is said ~Mr. Taro Takagashi~. "Whats up Sensei?" She smiled. "I really enjoyed your Essays you've been bringing in and the extra credit. I know last year was a down fall," He frowned which made Ryoko nervous, She really failed last year. All her grades were down and she didn't participate in class projects. 'Mom said if i didn't take the course over again and get high grades she'd quite helping me for paying school and my apartment.'  
  
"BUT! You have done a fantastic job this year and you've been accepted to Tokyo College for Photographers!" His face lit up, that one of his students can make it big. She nodded with a weak smiling. "Also... 'The Board' accepted your photos. They'll be entered into the Contest." He offered the last bit of information. Stunned, it took Ryoko to rethink what she heard, finally it hit her, what she was hoping to hear! "YES!!" She jumped around forgetting her manners, but she didn't give a damn. She danced around. "Thanks Sensei Takagashi." She bowed to him and he bowed his head.  
  
"I have to go, I have to go tell someone who needs to know." She bolted out of the room and to the school building office. Asking the receptionist where Tenchi Masaki would be, the lady typed away on the computer infront of her. "He should be getting out of class. Room 104. . ." The women looked up to see no young lady and the office door closing.  
  
Ryoko ran down one hall and turned left into another then right into another one where a class of students where leaving. She spotted him, standing next to Tasuki. He was putting his books into his bag. She slowed down just abit so she wouldn't slam into the other students but didn't slow down enough. *CRASH* Tenchi found himself under another student. He paniced he didn't know what had happened. Tenchi noticed the eyes of other students... mainly the males, he also noticed it was Ryoko that was on top of him... He felt a squeeze around him. "Ryoko?" The students shuffled away to the next class or even to work. He sat up with Ryoko still clinging to him.  
  
She looked at him almost in tears. "Is everything ok?" Tenchi voice full of Worry. She shook her head smiling after letting him go and standing up, "My photo's were accepted!" she offered her hand to help him. "Ah Ryoko that Great!" Tenchi took her hand and stood up. "We have to celebrate!" She nodded in agreement. Tasuki stood there, still unnoticed (~See how he knows everything? He hears things because no-one notices him~).  
  
"Well, i have to get to class, you two have fun." Tasuki left before Tenchi could protest and see to it that he came along. "It's just you and me." Ryoko smiled. "Looks that way, So my next class is a snore-fest and I did the work already. I'm free for the rest of the day. Where shall we celebrate?" He informed her and started off to exit the school. Walking along with him, she suggested a few places.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****   
  
Well... it took a LONG TIME but i got this chapter up!!  
  
=^-^= Niyow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**** 


End file.
